Fate Loves The Fearless
by VapingVixenXOXO
Summary: To protect your loved ones, it's necessary to do whatever it takes. There's never time for fear. Fear will get you killed. Troubled Moriah Holland's life finally turned around for the better after becoming close with her cousin Matt's friends. That was until the night on Blackwood Mountain a year after Hannah and Beth's disappearance left them all fighting until dawn. (JoshxOC)
1. Introduction and Author's Note

**Author's Note:** **Hello! I decided to make some slight changes to my story. By doing so, I felt Moriah's storyline would make more sense**

 **Also I love Josh Washington and OC stories, so I invented Moriah since he could stand to use someone.**

 **Peace, Love, Starbucks!**

* * *

Appearance: Moriah Jade Holland is a African-American teenage girl first introduced at the age of seventeen as the group is in their senior year. She stands at 5'0 tall with an athletic build and has medium black hair and dark brown eyes. She is hardly ever seen without makeup, jewelry, or her nose ring hoop and prefers gauges over earrings. Moriah dresses in an edgy chic style, experimenting with skirts, crop tops, ripped/holed jeans, cardigans, sweaters, heels, boots, combat boots, etc... She eventually has a dreamcatcher tattooed on her foot.

Personality: She is an intelligent young woman with a fierce personality and love for partying and adventure. Although she comes off as confident, she uses that as a calloused shell to conceal her deepest inner fears. Moriah is gregarious, audacious, protective, and noble. But in the same notion she is frightened of what others think of her. A very reliable friend to anyone who is in need and can be quite willing to take the risks when faced with impending danger.

Background: An Illinois native and high school dancer, Moriah comes from a successful family who reside in the upscale suburbs of Burr Ridge, Illinois right outside Chicago. Her parents Jeremiah and Sandra Holland have always been financially secure enough to meet their daughter's needs, but too preoccupied with work to be emotionally available. In their absence, Moriah tended to use unhealthy mechanisms to cope such as drinking, shoplifting, recreational drugs, sneaking out, dating Derek, etc... Her behavioral issues and her parent's unavailability often contributed to dysfunction in the Holland household. Despite her reputation as a troublemaking wild child, Moriah was able to overcompensate by exceling academically and has always dreamed of attending college to major in radiography. Like any teenager, she cares deeply for her parents, even with their tight schedules and overbearing attitudes. Sadly, life only became more difficult for the young woman when she caught her father having an affair. It is his selfish actions that cause Moriah to make some rather impulsive and unwise choices, which endanger her life and lead her to act out even more further down the road. Unable to handle their incorrigible daughter any longer, the Holland's kick Moriah out and have her placed in the care of her aunt and uncle in Toronto. Even with the unexpected changes, Moriah remains optimistic after reuniting with Matt and his parents. It is there in Toronto where she's welcomed into a new home and by new friends, including Josh Washington, whom she builds a connection and eventual romance with.


	2. Butterfly Effect

**A/N: I have decided to go back and make some slight changes I felt were necessary. Revising this chapter kicked my ass to the point where I had to put it off for weeks. Now that I finally finished, I can say I'm happier with the changes. Since the game mechanics are centered on the butterfly effect, I decided to apply that to chapters in the story.**

 **Like the characters in the game, my OC Moriah will be placed in certain situations based on the choices she makes. Which is why I renamed the chapter Butterfly Effect. Hopefully this revision makes more sense than the original version. Thank you!**

* * *

The deafening Eminem ringtone coming from her phone in her jacket pocket immediately awoke Moriah Holland from her light nap and many others nearby as well. Those unexpectedly awakened gave looks of disapproval toward the young woman for her inappropriate choice of a ringtone, especially those with young, impressionable children. Even the flight attendants appeared indignant towards her for causing such a nuisance to the passengers looking to enjoy their flight. Moriah glanced around to witness all the glares before offering a casual shrug. "Sorry. Jesus." She muttered with an eye roll. Once she removed her IPhone five from her jacket pocket, a smile came over her face as she read the newest text message on the screen from the first expected person. Rachel Ford.

 _"I'm glad you finally made it. Don't be shady and forget to call me! Senior year won't be the same without you. Love you bitch." -R_

Moriah's fingers glided over the screen's keyboard with ease. _"I'll miss you more than you'll ever know._ _Love you too hoe_. _Hopefully I can visit you soon."_ She placed her phone back into her jacket pocket before going to appreciate the view outside the plane's window once again.

The sun had retreated beneath the horizon of the Canadian grounds, revealing the darkness soon preparing to engulf the city of Toronto. Along with the transition of nightfall came her appreciation for all it's natural beauty and tranquility. Moriah further studied the buildings and skyline below from the small of the plane's window, relishing what little time she had to capture the view on her phone before touching down on the runway. She nodded in triumph at her captured work first, then proceeded to share the photos over each of her social media accounts. Despite being sandwiched between a complete stranger and the window, the picture perfect view had been well worth it.

Not a day had gone by where she neglected to remember the alluring view in the previous ten years since she last visited with her parents. Or what held her connection to the phenomenal city of Toronto, Canada. Family. In contempt of her unwillingly leaving behind her life and loved ones in Illinois, Moriah was grateful for her aunt and uncle in accepting her into their home on such short notice. They'd always felt more like a loving family unit than her own parents.

Why bother having a child only to raise your career instead?

She rested her head against her seat, further surveying the skyline and buildings below as the plane began lowering itself from the sky. One of the stewardess' announced the flight's anticipated arrival at last and to remind all passengers to remain seated until landing. Many sighs of contentment escaped the relieved passengers and flight attendants. Some readied themselves to unboard the flight while others carried on with their naps.

Grinning from ear to ear, Moriah was the one of the first to unboard the plane with eagerness as opposed to some of the more sleep deprived passengers. Despite the flight's time of landing around eleven o'clock at night, Moriah had been prepared for her reunion with her cousin, aunt, and uncle after all the years of having not seen them. She quickly shouldered her Aztec travel backpack and immediately departed from the plane, hurrying down the populous jet way with a stride of contentment. Not even those blocking her pathway whilst pulling their large suitcases slowed the teenager or prevented her from reaching the main lobby.

Her endless pursuit finally came to a standstill when a familiar African-American teenage boy suddenly materialized before her eyes. Years of vigorous football practice, testosterone, and puberty had worked well in seventeen-year-old Matt Taylor's favor. Gone was his once gaunt physique, now replaced with a more robust one. But knowing Matt after all these years, he still lacked much needed intelligence. He remained close by his father, absent mindedly toying with his phone. And open for a good jump scare.

Unable to contain the excitement, Moriah strategically snuck over towards an unsuspecting Matt. Once the opportunity came, she leaped from her hiding place behind a pillar and jumped Matt from behind. Her exaggeratedly playful scream only made frightening him much more simple.

A bewildered Matt had a hand placed over his racing heart. There was a sigh of relief, followed by a murderous look at his chuckling younger cousin. "Oh.. shit, fuck! Christ almighty! What is wrong with you?"

James, Matt's father, was enthusiastic to finally see his sister's daughter. Even if she did give Matt quite the scare. It felt relieving to see Moriah in good spirits regardless of the circumstances that bought her here. He chuckled some. "Language Matthew. Language. At least keep those words and the Lord's name out of the same sentence."

"If someone nearly gave you a heart attack, what would you think to say?" Matt asked.

Moriah spoke. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Your cluelessness makes you such an easy target."

"You're very lucky you're my favorite little cousin or else I'd pummel you." Matt genuinely smiled.

The teenagers eagerly enveloped in a warm embrace. Even with the distance and years apart, their familial bond had not once faltered in the time of being apart. Besides being only children, both Moriah and Moriah shared some similar characteristics as well: athletic, outgoing, and caring. As opposed to Moriah, Matt was always known to not be the sharpest knife in the drawer. Despite her cousin's shortcomings, Moriah loved him with everything she had.

Her uncle James stood off to the side, beaming warmly at the teenagers' first interaction in ten years. At the age of forty-seven, James Taylor still appeared selfsame as if time had stood still, with the exception of his age showing in his facial features. The wrinkles on his face definitely became more prevalent when his smile widened. He rubbed his niece's hair in a playful manner after she and Matt pulled away from their embrace. "Hey. Don't I get a hug too kiddo?"

"Uncle James! It's so good to see you again."

Both uncle and niece separated from their rib crushing embrace. "I couldn't be happier to see you too Moriah. Just know that no matter what happens, you'll always be welcome at our house. I-I still can't believe it's been ten years. Oh how time flies. Where has our little niece gone?"

"Um hello. I'm right here. I just grew up. Hasn't time done wonders for me?" Moriah questioned in a playful manner. She even proceeded to parade before Matt and her uncle, jokingly strutting as if she were marching the runway for the Victoria's Secret fashion show.

"Speaking of growing up, you weren't kidding. When did you get all... this?" The older man motioned towards Moriah's nose ring hoop and gauges with distaste. He loathed all tattoos, piercings, or unnatural body work acquired from within a tattoo shop. Especially on young women looking to make a good impression on hopeful employers such as his neice. James held Moriah's chin between his thumb and index fingers to further examine her, turning her head from side to side. "Oh my God. Neither one of these are fake. Moriah Jade! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Moriah could barely contain her mischievous grin. "At least the tattoo is permanent." While Matt showed appreciation for her witticism by laughing, her uncle on the other hand appeared apoplectic. And by the looks of things, his blood pressure was beginning to rise to a rather dangerous level. "I'm just messing with you."

The color gradually returned to James' face. "Why must you kids insist on adding more grey to my hair?"

"Your hair was already greying long before she even got here Dad. Denial much?" Matt said jokingly. He'd bent slightly to help his father retrieve the remainder of Moriah's suitcases from the baggage carousel, seating them beside one another.

"Shut it you." James pointed a finger warningly at Matt. His eyes diverted back to Moriah. "Do your folks know you made it?"

Moriah quickly unpocketed her phone. "Texted mom the minute I landed. She told me to tell you she says hi."

Soon the time for departure came. Once the last of Moriah's bags had been successfully loaded onto the two luggage carts, she, Matt, and her uncle struggled to guide them towards the airport's entrance without colliding into the hurried crowds of travelers dispersing in all directions. The task itself was rather daunting given Moriah had bought all her belongings along for the one way trip. James went to retrieve the car, leaving the two teens gasping for oxygen following their struggle.

With the hard work behind them, both cousins reached an agreement on a well-deserved reward high in calories and caffeine. Matt opted to guard Moriah's luggage while she left to retrieve their food and beverages. Everything had been fine until she reached the coffee shop where an unwelcoming commotion took place. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Not even an hour after touching down and she was being subjected to unnecessary drama.

"Out. Out. Or I'll throw you out myself." The manager in his mid-twenties demanded to the older gentleman.

Seated at a bare table was a homeless man well in his fifties. "But Helen always leaves out something from the shift. Please, I haven't eaten since this morning."

The disgruntled manager tried reasoning with the vagrant for a few more minutes before losing what patience he had left. He grabbed the older man's filthy jacket, wrinkling his nose at the odor as he rudely pointed towards the door. "Well she's not working here anymore because of that. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we've enforced a new policy that prohibits employees from passing out free food. Only paying customers are allowed on the premises. This is private property, not a homeless shelter Boyd. Either leave peacefully or leave in handcuffs. Your choice."

Outnumbered by the manager, his staff, and the disgruntled customers, the vagrant saw there was no other option but to leave empty handed and starving. Rather than continue to plead his case, he left the coffee shop in defeat only to collide with Moriah before the shop's doorway. The exactness of the man's frail figure would've appeared more precise if not for the heavy winter coat and baggy blue jeans practically swallowing his figure whole. Discolored teeth from lack of dental work and poor hygiene as a result of zero hygiene practice further solidified the gentleman's unfortunate situation.

He pulled his coat back on. "Forgive me miss. I didn't intend to upset you too."

Moriah immediately changed the repulsed look on her face. While the man before her did indeed reek, she couldn't help but pity the poor vagrant. This hadn't been her first time coming across a homeless person. Some of the worst streets in Chicago had been crawling with numbers of them; some panhandled, others brazenly asked for drug or alcohol money, while the remaining men and women offered services with promises of "making dreams come true." This man was none of those she'd seen before. Unlike the others he was kind and genuine. Just a person undergoing a rough patch in life.

And he didn't have the luxury of a home much less a filling meal. After a brief mental debate, Moriah removed a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and handed it off to the homeless man. "Oh don't go! I'm not mad, I promise. In fact, I want you to have this. Please I insist. It might not be much, but it should hold you down for the time being."

The man, Boyd, looked both bewildered and emotional at such a kind gesture. He cupped Moriah's hands in his own glove covered hands, looking into her eyes with his own misty eyed ones. "Oh thank you child. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself." Moriah politely smiled.

After parting ways with the vagrant, Moriah returned to see Matt standing beside an SUV. All her luggage was no longer visible, clearly all packed away in her uncle's SUV. Her uncle James remained seated in the driver's seat peering down at his lap, seemingly texting. And at the entrance of the airport stood Matt gleefully rocking on his heels as he awaited his coffee. And judging by the slight bags under his eyes, sleep deprivation had gotten the best of him. His smile fell once he realized Moriah returned empty handed. "Wait. Where's the coffee?"

Moriah had a slightly guilty look on her face. "It was for a good cause."

"The only good cause would've been to give it to me." Matt said getting into the passenger's seat.

Moriah followed suit, getting into the backseat. "I'll spot you. I promise."

In the duration of the drive to Matt's house, Moriah spent a majority of her time with her head pressed against the window surveying the buildings and sights they passed. James silently focused on the roads while Matt had succumbed to sleep, snoring loudly. All was peaceful at the moment, save for Matt's snoring. After spending much time staring out the window, her eyelids finally drooped until they could not longer hold themselves up. The last sounds she recalled hearing were the sounds of the city heard from outside the slightly cracked window. She was grateful for the Taylor's giving her the life she deserved.

* * *

 _Two_ _Months Earlier_

In Moriah's hasty escape from the doorway of her parent's bedroom, she managed to collect her black leather jacket and purse before running down the hallway. The next move had been for the keys to her Mustang GT on the narrow table against the wall. Carelessly tossing them there had been her first error upon arriving home early from dance practice. The other had been denying Derek's suggestion to sneak into downtown Chicago for an illegal warehouse party. Something of a piece offering following their most recent break up. Rather than preoccupy her time with nonsense and her toxic ex-boyfriend yet again, Moriah preferred to place primary focus on completing college applications and scholarship forms at home.

When she went to seize her keys, they were confiscated by her father before she could even reach them. There had been a temporary struggle in the hallway between father and daughter. The only person to witness Moriah and her father scuffling dared not to intervene as she was too busy covering herself with her discarded clothing on the bedroom floor. Eventually, the struggle resulted in the two colliding with the table and knocking over the vases once seated there.

"Don't you dare touch me. Why did you do this?! How could you do that to mom and I? You've completely destroyed our family!"

Jeremiah Holland, clad only in a simple shirt and briefs, tried again to embrace his emotional daughter there beside the mess of glass, flowers, and water resting on the wooden floor. "Moriah. Moriah sweetie, please just hear me out. I never meant for it to go this far. It was only just this one time."

"Liar! Get the fuck off me. Get off me!" Moriah screamed, successfully shoving away her own father. Although her intentions weren't set on him stepping on the broken glass and falling to the floor, his misfortune served as an opportunity for her to rush down the stairs.

Her father's footsteps sounded on the creaky stairs from behind her, leading the devastated teenager to advance down them until she reached the foyer. She spared him and his half-naked blonde secretary one last glance before opening the door and jumping over some bushes in the front lawn as she sprinted from her home. Never would she be able to disremember her father's deceit nor the manner in which she uncovered the discovery. How could he do that in the home she grew up in?

The question raced in her mind while the teenager ran from her house until stopping around the corner. It was there and then when Moriah made the injudicious decision to call her ex-boyfriend rather than her mother. She'd rather endure the consequences of running away to attend a party at the warehouse than devastate her mother with the heartbreaking truth. After hanging up her phone, she endured the twenty minute wait on the sidewalk until a familiar green Jetta parked beside her. The creaking of the passenger window ended once she had full view of Derek, her on-again-off-again ex-boyfriend.

"You gonna get in this car? Or you just gonna stand there looking stupid while you freeze?" He questioned.

She was in no mood for jokes nor a debate. The young woman wordlessly complied and secured the seatbelt around her body. From peripheral view Moriah could see Derek staring intently as if trying to read her body language. "What?" She retorted sharply. Only thing saving him from being choked was the fact he was driving well over the speed limit in a residential street.

"Nothing. You just look real cute when you're angry." Derek commented. There was a brief pause before Derek began rubbing Moriah's thigh. He could not suppress the laughter upon seeing a look of distaste on her face as he pulled out of the neighborhood division. No matter how many times Moriah ended the relationship, she usually caved in and returned to him seeking some form of consolation. "So, you want to talk about it?"

She knew the concern wasn't genuine. But then again this was Derek. He only helped unless he knew for certain he'd be rewarded in the end. Besides, she'd rather not share the details of her father's discretions or how she came to discover them. Rather than open up hoping he'd listen, she kept that portion of information to herself. "There's nothing important to talk about."

Derek shrugged. "Suit yourself.

She had been a freshman when she first met Derek Yearly, who was in his junior year at the time. And unlike Moriah's more innocent romances prior to the ninth grade, this was one that first generated when she and Derek met in detention. Certainly not a relationship Moriah's parents approved of. Derek was much older, lacked aspirations, and finally was a troublesome young man well past redeeming.

However, he was golden in the eyes of their daughter. Exciting yet irrational. Rugged. Rebellious. Manipulative. All traits that were distasteful to the reasonable adult, but enchanting to a teenage girl with preoccupied parents. Regardless of Derek's deficiencies, he had the uncanny ability to make her dependent upon him. The boy was like a drug. No good whatsoever and he gave her a false sense of love and security.

Upon their arrival, Derek guided Moriah into a vacant room on the lower level of the warehouse, secluded from the disorderly crowd. Although the vibration of the music leaked through the walls of the room, it served as no distraction for the amorous couple. Once he finished helping remove Moriah's jacket from her body, it had become rather obvious what Derek's intentions were. And she wasn't looking to deny him any longer. All she wished for was to distract herself from the heartbreaking discovery of her father cheating on her mother. The two soon engaged in an aggressive make out session, both struggling to gain the upper hand of the other.

It wasn't long before Moriah came out as the victor, straddling Derek's lap before pressing her lips to his. He responded by pulling roughly on her hair before leaving a trail of kisses on Moriah's neck. One of the things about Derek she truly had missed was the way he kissed her. There was nothing gentle or patient about his kisses - they usually were rough and screamed a need for dominance.

They only broke away from their kiss when the door flew wide open revealing a stunned Rachel, Moriah's best friend. Even in the blackened room, the look of disgust was highly evident on her face. "Oh man. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Moriah removed herself from Derek's lap and began buttoning her olive blouse a little. "You could've knocked. Or else you really would've seen more than you wanted."

"Yeah. We were kind of busy." Derek said very much aggravated at being interrupted.

Rachel completely disregarded Derek's concern of being interrupted. Both openly antagonized one another. Only Rachel's dislike was far more justified given how poorly Derek often treated her friend. "Didn't you hear your phone? Your dad has been blowing it up since you left the house. He's very worried about you and he told me to tell you he's sorry. What the hell happened? Were you both in another fight?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going home. Now if you could leave, Derek and I'd like to finish what we started. Unless you want to watch."

"Girl, I don't need that kind of trauma in my life. Forget going to your house. We can just go to mine. My dad won't be back until morning." The commotion surrounding them forced Rachel to keep the door closed for most of the conversation. She fished for her car keys in her purse with a grimace on her face. "Not that he cares what I do anyway. What's up? Let's go."

Her mind lingered on the offer for a moment. However, in her moment of weakness, she opted for the unwise choice. Moriah shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm good where I'm at. I think... I think I'm just gonna catch a ride with Derek. We're gonna stay at his place tonight. OK."

"Yeah. Sure, whatever. Call me later, yeah? " Rachel said. She then turned her attention to Derek. "And you... ugh." And with that she slammed the door. Why couldn't Moriah see that she was too good for that piece of shit?

Derek rolled his eyes. Anymore interruptions and he'd just about nail the door shut. "Damn. Now where were we at?"

"Just getting started. And you don't worry about my parents. We got the whole night. I had a few ideas in mind. Backseat maybe?" She whispered while inching her face closer to Derek's for another exhilarating kiss. In hopes of convincing him as she usually did, Moriah gradually began perching her toned hips onto her boyfriend's lap until she was seated firmly in his lap again. She'd barely suppressed an appreciative moan when Derek responded to the generous offer by giving her ass some affectionate squeezes, admiring his girl's well fitted jeans on her ample backside.

"Damn baby. You always know what I like." Derek smirked. He lips traveled down her neck in a series of kisses, pulling away for a brief moment to look into her brown orbs. "That's my girl."

Just as Moriah began lowering her face into Derek's lap, the faint sounds of sirens blared off in the distance. Within seconds the once faint sirens soon matched the volume of the music playing, signaling the police were right outside the warehouse. In the next instant the music stopped and many partygoers loudly announced the impending arrival of unwelcomed guests. _"Five-O! Five-O! It's the fucking police! "_ Many of the panicked voices and running footsteps could be heard outside the room Moriah and Derek occupied, leading to the couple hastily fleeing from the room.

It was pandemonium in the warehouse. People shoved through one another and police just to make a race for freedom. Some managed to escape using the many exits in the warehouse - doors, windows, etc... As for the others not so quick on their feet, their escape plans were thwarted by officers. One of the officers across the room soon caught eyes with Derek, seemingly ordering his comrades to pursue them.

"Shit! Come on. Up the stairs, up the stairs." Derek ordered Moriah, getting a firm hold on her wrist. Using his brute strength, he easily shoved aside other partygoers, never once losing his grip on Moriah or allowing those running into him to toss him aside. After a difficult struggle through the sea of bodies, the two had finally reached the stairs which soon placed them onto the roof of the building.

Moriah acted quickly by slamming the door shut rather than leaving it wide open. "How are we gonna get down?" She asked slipping her arms through her jacket. She tried blocking out the sounds of police sirens filling her ears.

"I'll figure something out." Derek said. He too searched around on the roof for any clues to assist them.

Moriah went about searching feverishly as for anything that could get them off the roof. Defeat had begun to set in until her sights landed on the old rusted emergency fire escape ladder leading to the rear parking lot. There was a reason why no one bothered using it. The ladder at the end of the fire escape above the ground was so worn out, it couldn't even extend towards the ground fully. The only way to reach the ground would be to jump, facing a potential injury. Although choosing that route was high-risk, it was their fastest option presented. "Come on Derek."

She allowed him to descend down the ladder first, before beginning to lower herself down as well. Hovering in the sky above were police helicopters with searchlights glaring down on the fleeing couple. The sound of the metal door being slammed open could be heard, followed by a series of footsteps and the alarmed screams. Moriah turned her attention to a familiar scream on the roof, relieved to see Rachel being led out by Jackson Gregory. A brunette boy in their grade she crushed on. Her strawberry blonde hair and dress fluttered uncontrollably due to the strong air current from the helicopter's rotor blades. Somehow she was able to get a glimpse of Moriah holding herself up on the fire escape. "Moriah! Quick, they're coming!" Rachel motioned for her best friend to follow.

The opportunity was open. But rather than go with her best friend, she motioned for Rachel to leave without her. Surely everything would be alright. "Get out of here! I'll call you later! Love you bitch!"

Rachel nodded. She then motioned for Jackson to follow her, both teenagers made a run for the opposite end of the roof to their own escape. Once they were out of sight, Moriah refocused on guiding herself down until there were no more steps. She tried bouncing the ladder to get it unstuck, but to no avail. Looking down, the ladder hovered high enough to where there could be an injury if she landed the wrong way.

Derek readied himself, arms stretched out. His elevated height helped save his ankle. "I won't let you get hurt. Jump into my arms."

Taking a shaking breath, Moriah brazenly leapt from the ladder and directly into Derek's arms. Ignoring the stinging sensation in her foot from the impact, she then ran across the lot with Derek to his Jetta through the crowd of dispersing teenagers. The troublesome couple quickly entered the car, with Derek peeling out of the parking lot without allowing Moriah to properly fasten her seatbelt. With his foot pressed down on the gas, Derek sped his Jetta down the street, taking numerous turns and running red lights to shake the police. After a few heart stopping minutes the sirens faded and it seemed as if they were in the clear.

Sadly they were both mistaken. There speeding towards them was a police cruiser, red and blue sirens blaring in the dark.

"Derek watch out!" Moriah screamed. She clasped onto her seat belt tightly, watching in fear as Derek overcorrected his car. Right towards the bridge's railing where unsuspecting pedestrians were walking. Luckily for the pedestrians, they all reacted quick enough to remove themselves from the car's path. Unfortunately for Derek and Moriah, the car was traveling too fast for them to tumble out without injury. They both yelled obscenities as the car plowed through the bridge's railing and into the river below.

The good news was the impact didn't render either of them unconscious. Even better, the window on Moriah's side must've somehow shattered on impact of hitting the railing. An ideal opportunity to escape. With the water coming in at a quickened pace, she unbuckled herself and positioned herself to go out. "This way." She looked back at Derek.

But before Moriah could remove herself from the car, Derek pulled her back into the car and tossed her aside into the back seat. "Move bitch!" Derek yelled as he tossed himself out the window.

Realization hit Moriah as she regathered her thoughts from the backseat as water evaded the car in every direction. "Derek! Derek! You motherfucker!" She screamed. He had abandoned her to save himself. How selfish could a person be to do that to another human being?

By the time she crawled up to the front, the car was completely now submerged. Moriah pushed against the middle console which eased her through the broken window. She went as quick as possible to prevent cutting herself or getting stuck. Freedom was finally within her grasp when suddenly she felt herself being pulled back. Unbeknownst to the young woman, her blouse had been tangled in shards of the broken glass. Once this was realized, her first instinct was to begin struggling to pull herself free.

All logic was disregarded as the need to breathe became great. Moriah knew she had to break the surface before the last of her oxygen ran out. She struggled against the fabric of her blouse tangled in the passenger window's broken glass. In her attempt to free herself, her vigorous struggle also contributed to her tiring much quicker and need to breathe. She not only was becoming more exhausted, but also panic stricken knowing her untimely death was coming.

The progress made in freeing herself was good, but not enough as her blouse remained entangled in the glass. Moriah had only managed to pull half of her body through the shattered window when her lungs finally gave out and began filling with water. She was on the brink of death. Drowning. How a simple night of fun had lead to this moment even took her by surprise. Why did this happen to her? Why did Derek leave her to die? She had only been told a hundred times the boy was no good. And now because of her own stubbornness, she would be missing out on so many opportunities awaiting her in the future.

Just before darkness completely engulfed her vision, there had been the silhouette of a person reaching for her. The faint feeling of soft hands could still be felt on her torso as this unknown person removed her petite body from her possible watery grave. Blackness consumed her vision just before they broke the surface at last.


	3. They Meet

**It finally feels good to come back with another update. Just I've been pretty busy with school, work, and prepping for entrance exams that I was so stressed I couldn't write as much. But somehow I did it. And I can't wait to see where this goes. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope I will be able to make things right with the new chapter. As evidenced by the title of it, Moriah will finally cross paths with Sam and the others.**

 **Also wanted you to know that I have officially change my username from Beachbunnyluvsu to VapingVixenXOXO. This transition is more than just a change to a more appealing username - it is also a representation of my transformation from my past self to the person I wish to be for the future. For my future. I was a completely different person then who I am now. I've gone through some dark times that have helped me grow and I intend to carry those struggles as the motivation to be the best person I can be. I am also making my other stories to be the best they can be as they are a part of me. It feels so good to be proud of who I am now.**

 **Peace, Love, Starbucks. Now signing off as VapingVixenXOXO.**

 _Present_

Moriah took account of the remaining contents of her luggage as she crunched down into her apple. It wouldn't be long before she was an official member of the Reynolds household. In her suitcases had been all her clothes, photos, electronics, and cherished possessions from over the years spent growing up in Chicago. And in the three days since arriving, she had been busily unpacking, rearranging, and decorating the guest bedroom to make it feel roomier. There were feelings of excitement as well as desolation now that the move was nearly complete. Especially when Moriah had placed photos of her and Rachel on the wall above her bed underneath the Christmas lights she had strung along the walls. After the accident, her parents had forbade Moriah from contacting Rachel as they felt she had been a bad influence on their daughter. Of course the girls still kept in close contact without her parents' knowledge, but being separated made it all the more saddening for the both of them.

She'd pulled her attention away from the wall of photos, posters, and canvas to change the rap song playing on her phone. And as much as she wished to finish up with her room that morning, the task would have to wait later that evening.

Moriah grabbed her backpack and black lace up platform booties before slamming her bedroom door shut. Although it sucked having to dwell on the past, there were the unknown wonders that came with not knowing of the future. And today was one of those life altering days that just might change the young Moriah's life - the first day at a new school. She had awoken hours earlier just to take all the time needed to ready herself for her big day. As for Matt, Moriah could hear as he was being scolded by his mother yet again for having slept through his alarm. And after the second warning had been declared, Mrs. Taylor finally took the necessary action and had her husband yank their son from the bed. Literally.

"Are you gonna stand there looking stupid or are we gonna leave? I'd prefer not to be the last one to class." Moriah muttered sarcastically, barely even taking the time to glance up from her phone.

"We will once you get dressed. You're not walking out looking like that." Matt gestured at her short skirt and crop top.

Moriah looked down at her outfit. The clothes didn't seem completely inappropriate - a long sleeve black crop top, floral print skater skirt tugged up slightly, black lace up platform heels, silver midi ring set, and hair in perfectly loose curls. Her liquid eyeliner had been done up in a cat eye style, and of course she had her trusty nose ring hoop, floral seven/sixteen gauges, and maroon lipstick. It might not have entirely gone by school dress code, but she covered enough to leave something for the imagination. She tugged gently at her skirt."Like that? I _am_ dressed Matt. Dammit! You act as if I'm about to walk the streets. We're leaving right now." Moriah placed her empty glass into the sink. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and prepared to march out the front door.

But Matt blocked her way from the kitchen. "I didn't say that. Just change and then we can leave."

"You're more worried about me? I damn near made all A's and was in dance. Your academic records are botched, far more worse than cheap plastic surgery. Are you really going to be more concerned with me than us being late?"

Even Matt had to admit she had a point. He may have been talented when it came to football, but his grades were shit. Moriah's grades and extracurricular activities were great, but she had fallen into some bad habits and for the wrong boys. That was all she needed to improve. "Fine. If I pull my grades up, then you have to chill it on how you dress. And try to give people a chance. Not everyone's out to stab you in the back. Deal?" Matt held his hand out.

Moriah hesitated at first, but she accepted the truce and shook her cousin's hand. "Deal."

Besides completing his senior year successfully, Matt was also determined to keep his little cousin out of any trouble at all means. Not just to keep her reputation clean, but to prevent her from going down the same destructive path in Chicago. Moriah had good grades and was an excellent dancer, but the accident could have seriously hurt her or even killed her. Not to mention she had dodged a bullet when she had avoided being arrested yet again due to Derek's false allegation of her being involved with the robbery.

Twenty minutes later after a quick shower and a pop tart on the go, Matt had hoisted himself into his white Grand Cherokee. Moriah literally leaped thanks to her shortened height and buckled herself in, brushing the loose strands of hair that obstructed her vision. The nervousness had long gone and she was just more than ready to get this first day out of the way. Like a band-aid, quick and painless. _"This is my last chance. If I fuck this up, I might not have another option to turn to."_ She thought.

Matt pulled the seat belt over his letterman jacket. "You ready Moriah?" He asked.

"There's no running away. So, I'll have to say yes."

* * *

Upon arriving at the school parking lot, Moriah first took notice some of the students approaching their friends with exhilaration. Of course they would being that they had more than likely attended school together for the longest time, unlike her. They all seemed enthused, adjusted, and had a strong sense of belonging - everything that Moriah herself felt she lacked in the moment. While being the transfer student would prove to be intimating to many, it provided a strong sense of reassurance to her. A new school meant the beginning of a clean slate. An opportunity to escape from her own murky past. After the accident, escaping the rumors and attention had become nearly impossible to do so back in Chicago. At least at this new school no one knew who she was, what happened, or what all she had done. For now Moriah was just the new girl who just moved to town.

"There's no turning back now. Time to go in." Matt had already hopped out of his car, with Moriah following suit. When there was no response from his cousin, his focus had immediately become set on her. "Mo? Are you OK?"

She shook her head, all while sliding her bag over her shoulder. "Please don't call me that. That's the nickname _he_ always called me to get his way. And I actually let him most of the time thinking it would change him. I was so stupid to think he was the one."

"You're one of the last people to think of themselves as stupid. Misguided and wild maybe, but definitely not stupid." Matt said. It may have been the worst time to joke when in serious discussion, but he would do anything to help his cousin.

"A pep talk? Coming from the guy who can barely hold a 2.5 in high school. You always were a hypocritical asshole Matt."

Matt gave a response of his own by giving his cousin the finger. "So I might be, but I'm still your big cousin."

"It's just that these kids... they've been going to school together for years. I mean, look at how comfortable they are. The world is practically in their hands. I'm not worried about whether they like me or not. I'm more worried about if they find out why I transferred to this school. There are people back at home who still think I was involved even after all Derek put me through that night. I've done a lot of stupid shit, but I know I'm not a criminal. I know it, but people like to make up their own fake ass stories out of lack of anything better to do."

"And that's all that matters is what you know. You don't owe anyone anybody any explanation. And don't worry about the truth. Me and both our parents know you had nothing to do with what Derek did that night. You're not responsible for someone else's actions. You're only responsible for continuing to date shitty guys." Matt finished.

Moriah nodded. "Touche cousin. Touche."

She took a deep breath and retrieved her bag from the backseat before slamming Matt's car door closed. Walking alongside Matt with an obvious brush of confidence, she approached the school as if she was determined to own the school year before she allowed it to own her. And of course with this stride of confidence, it didn't take long for many of the other kids to take notice of the attractive African-American teenage girl entering school with the senior linebacker Matthew Taylor. Whispers, stares, and even glares were thrown in the direction of Moriah from various students as she continued down the halls with little thought on their opinions. She guaranteed by the end of the school year, a good majority of the ones filled with envy would be more than glad to call themselves her "friend". The truth was that Moriah didn't know what to expect of this new environment with equally new peers or where she was even going for her first period. But with her cousin alongside her and her schedule in her grasp, it didn't take long for him to lead her in the proper direction. This was her second chance - and she'd be damned if she washed this opportunity of redemption away in the gutter.

The bell hadn't even rung yet and she and Matt were already inside their first period English class. The woman in her early twenties standing over the desk was obviously her first teacher for the day. Green knee length dress underneath a beige sweater, glasses, porcelain skin, and a brunette. She appeared as if she had just began her teaching career shortly after graduating college. Looking up from her desk, the woman momentarily choked on her coffee upon seeing Matt be one of the first of her students to come in. This usually _never_ happened. "Matt? You're here? I mean, excuse me, you're here. Good morning." She had barely covered the small slip up.

Matt quickly rolled his eyes while Moriah laughed as she sat herself. "Good morning Ms. Hensley. I was just making sure my cousin was able to find her way around on her first day."

Ms. Hensley genuinely smiled at her newest student. "So you're the transfer student from Chicago. Welcome to Waynehurst High School. On behalf of the faculty and students, we're very lucky to have you Moriah."

"Thanks. And I promise this tardiness stops now. I'm here to save the day." Moriah pointed to Matt, who gave her a look of annoyance. He flipped her the bird before excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving Moriah and only the teacher. Giving Moriah plenty of time to text Rachel an update.

Matt soon returned, this time accompanied with two classmates, bags on their backs. One black-haired teenage boy and the other a blonde teenage girl. And judging by the boys' obvious antics and comfortable conversation, they were the close friends Matt had constantly talked about. She had to admit she very much envied their friendship as it was a small reflection of her and Rachel's close bond. That was until the much taller and well-built boy finally made eye contact with Moriah. "My man Matt. We haven't even made it half way past the year and you're already roaming the halls with a new lady friend. And here I haven't even had a chance to steal her from you. The name's Mike. What's your name beautiful?"

Moriah uncomfortably cleared her throat, looking elsewhere besides in the boy's direction. Matt looked composed, yet prepared to execute a plan of attack on his friend. He had known Michael Munroe since middle school and considered him as a close friend for life. But as close of friends as he and Mike were, it just might not be enough to save him. "Her name is Moriah and she's far from my _lady friend._ She's actually my cousin. The one that just moved in with me and my parents." Matt said rather uncomfortably and harshly.

The conformation caused Michael to pale almost instantly even though the crude joke had been unintentionally offensive. He had been reduced from a smooth, confident, young man to a blubbering mess trying to string a reasonable explanation together. "Holy shit. I wasn't trying to offend you. If I had have known, I would've never... I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. No apologies needed." She smiled to assure Mike he was never in hot water to begin with. Maybe with Matt for the time being, but definitely not her. Mike was obviously a cool guy just by her brief observation of his personality. Very charming and handsome, but was most likely familiar with too many girls.

The next to speak was the blonde girl with mesmerizing green eyes who stood just below Mike. With her hair in a bun, she had on a baggy cream sweater, navy skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. Of the three of Matt's friends, she seemed the friendliest and most approachable of them all. "You're the cousin from Chicago? I'm Samantha Giddings, but I prefer Sam. Nice to finally meet you. Matt talks about you all the time. You want to sit by us?" She offered a hand for Moriah to shake. Her smile never faded even as Moriah reluctantly accepted her hand from her.

When her first class finally ended, Moriah bid a temporary farewell to Matt and his friends after assuring she would locate her classes without any problems. This was only the beginning of what would be a very long day.

Her first day of school had gone as she hoped for, with the exception of a few turn arounds en-route to classes.

After filing out of the hallway with the other students, Moriah was finally seated in her second class, history. A subject that was not much of her forte, but it wouldn't be the most difficult to pass. The most obvious reason for motivating her to never miss class was because of how stunningly attractive the teacher, Mr. Benson, appeared. Only problem was he was a happily married man who enjoyed his job as much as his marriage. She and all the other girls in class carried on scribbling notes and following the teacher's lessons all while undressing the man with their lust filled eyes.

Third period was a class she felt more comfortable with. Chemistry. This teacher, Mr. Keller, was now officially the eldest and married with children. His most noticeable characteristics were his thick framed glasses and thin sheet of hair barely covering his balding head. Besides this, his inability to tell a good joke was credited to how socially awkward and soft-spoken he was. But he made up for it by being a great teacher who brought life to the class with his experiments.

Next came computer class, and then lunch. And by the time she knew it, her seventh period wood shop class with the grumpy Mr. Kingle had finally ended and her first day was done and over with. Moriah had officially survived her first day at her new school. But there had been someone other than Matt searching for Moriah. She hadn't noticed the dirty blonde long hair, heavy eye makeup, camouflage skinny jeans, and a black mid drift top. Surrounding her was her equally troublesome looking gang of youths, screaming the message of violence, drugs, and anger. The brunette beside her poked her in the side. She then pointed. "Hey there she goes Brianna. I thought we were gonna stomp that bitch after school."

"Yeah. I see her. How do you think we should play with this one?" Brianna asked, flicking her dimly lit cigarette out. Best way to describe Brianna Marks was a victim turned victimizer. Seventeen-year-old foster kid on the verge of dropping out and falling into the cracks. She had been introduced to violence as a child since her mother had a history of dating abusive men. Along with being a drunk. Her poor choices reflected heavily on her daughter's activities outside of home and school such as drugs, fights, and even involvement with gangs supposedly. And here was Moriah with a target on her, the juvenile delinquent Brianna looking to aim. Brianna motioned for her gang of friends to follow her as she marched up to Moriah, capturing the attention of nearby students.

They were aware of Brianna and her history at Waynehurst High. Everyone around the girls merely stood by helpless as the gang approached Moriah, who was more focused on locating Matt's Grand Cherokee. They were prepared to make their move right there and then.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. We were supposed to meet outside of last period. Come on. Matt will be wondering why you're missing." The voice of Sam caused all the girls to look over to the approaching blonde and the pair of dark-haired identical teenage girls beside her. Sam wasted no time in pulling Moriah away from Brianna and over toward herself and the two twins.

They all then steered from the school entrance toward the parking lot. Now that they were finally in the clear, they could all breathe a sigh of relief. Sam looked back to assure that Brianna and her gang had not followed them to her car. "That was a close one. You should've seen her earlier this morning. Eyeing you like a piece of meat. Probably on the look out for her newest victim to torment." Beth growled, eyeing Brianna from afar who gave her own evil eye.

"Whose looking for me?" Moriah asked

"Brianna Marks. Over there by the school entrance. You don't want to have anything to do with that girl. She's nothing but trouble. The rumor around school is that she already wants to try and fight you. She'll go after just about anyone." Hannah said.

" _Her?"_ Moriah asked incredulously regarding the girl roughly her size if not smaller. "I can hold my own down just fine. I grew up in Chicago. I've been in my share of fights, and I'm not talking about that weak, hair pulling shit."

Beth tossed her backpack into her red Mustang, Beth and Sam did the same. "Still, it never hurts to have people looking out for you. And with Matt as our friend, we intended to do that. I'm Beth Washington. This is my twin sister Hannah and I've already been told you met Sam. If you need anything, we're willing to help. All of us." Beth said, motioning to Hannah and Sam both.

"Thanks. I'll keep the gesture in mind. Later." Moriah said. She waved her goodbyes before turning around to seek out Matt's car. Only Sam calling to her had interrupted her thoughts as to where he parked, eventually making her turn back around.

Beth had already climbed into the driver's side, Hannah in the passenger's side, which left Sam the only one standing beside Beth's Mustang. "If you're looking for Matt, you may as well not bother. He's planning on meeting some of our other friend's in town for something to eat. Said we could get you and meet him up there." Sam said with an innocent shrug.

 _"Damn you Matt."_ He would definitely get his when Moriah got her hands on him. He took it upon himself to take initiative and help his younger cousin make friends practically against her will. Even if she was adamant about not getting too close to anyone too soon. "OK. We grab a coffee, maybe something to eat, and then I go straight home. I have a lot of English homework to do."

"I have the same class too, remember Moriah? You'd have to be an idiot to flunk out of that class." Sam said scooting over in the back. Moriah sat at the far end with a full view of the world outside of Beth's car. She just hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing where they invited her to every event.

But, little did she know, what she hoped for would be just what she needed.

* * *

Classes hadn't been all too bad. The teachers were descent and so was the food surprisingly. As far as the kids, some were good while others, not so much. Like the girl Brianna and her gang of teenage angst poster children. But not in the case of Sam, Hannah, and Beth.

They were proper and polite on the other hand. Kids who came from descent families and had morals at the least. So polite that there didn't seem to be one mean bone in either one of their bodies. All three girls had worked feverishly to convince Moriah into coming to the local coffee shop to hang out with them, Matt, and all their friends. And since it worked and they had finally arrived, all three girls couldn't contain the excitement of introducing the new girl to their friends. Beth being the one with the highest level of energy and excitement. "And this is where the magic takes place. The best coffee in town is made here. And it's one of our favorite hang out spots after school."

Moriah nodded in appreciation as she studied the small, yet busy coffee shop with curiosity. The line of caffeine seeking customers nearly went to the door. As for those having already been served, they had either pulled out homework, books, their phones, or were just busy chatting away with friends. It was peaceful, but it didn't exactly seem very fitting for a typical teenage hangout. "I mean it's cool and all, but ya'll don't do anything else other than come here all the time to drink coffee?"

"Oh we do. We have movie nights, sleep overs, and even have the chance to throw parties at our house when our parents are out of town. Which is a lot. Coming here has just always been a thing since we were kids." Beth finished explaining.

"Kind of like a tradition, like our winter break getaways. We go every year up to Blackwood Mountain for winter break. And since Matt always goes, you're more than welcome to come Moriah. It would be so much fun." Sam said with a grin.

Even Hannah nodded in agreement with her twin and best friend. "There's always room for one more."

Her plan had been to focus solely on school and dance, not build anymore serious friendships with people she hadn't known for too long. To this day some of her "friends" still believed the rumors surrounding the robbery rather than Moriah's version of truth. Who didn't know her or why she had come to Toronto in the first place. Especially another boy that could only end up hurting or using her. Moriah ducked her head as she walked away from the three girls, pulling her wallet out as well. "That's sounds cool. Maybe I should consider it." She said, despite having already began making plans to go back and visit home. She didn't know these people well enough to plan trips, even if they did know Matt.

She continued making small talk with the girls as they paid for their coffees and food. And from the time from the drive up to the coffee shop until now they all seemed like nice girls. Come to find out Sam had been closest to the Washington's for years since she had no siblings of her own. And it was through them that she met Matt, Mike, and all the others belonging to the group. The time came to meet everyone else when Moriah and the girls finally got their coffees and began searching through the coffee shop.

The first person Moriah noticed was Matt, seated at the far end of the table. And along with him were a group of teenagers all at the same long table in the back of the coffee shop. Three girls, one with long red hair, another with short blonde hair in pigtails, and the last with short black hair. And two boys, a blonde with glasses and another with black hair. All people she had yet to meet. Moriah had begun to go back and forth in her head, debating if she could somehow weasel her way out of the shop and call her aunt to come get her. Just before she could slip away from Sam's side, one of the boys had caught eyes with Hannah as she waved in his direction. And as proud as she was to admit this, Moriah found herself blushing rather quickly at him. The grey henley he wore made his strong arms and chest more noticeable and mouth watering. The boy rose from his seat and began to approach them. "We've been waiting for you forever. You'd take any fucking longer, it'd be Christmas already."

Josh Washington was preparing to speak again when he just so happened to completely look over the new girl walking alongside Beth. Of course, with Matt as a close friend there had been a few photos on social media he shared of his cousin when it was announced she was moving in. But to say she was pretty then was an understatement - Moriah was absolutely beautiful. More so in person. _"Son of a bitch. I should've never gotten up in the first place."_ He thought, making sure he hadn't gotten too excited in his pants.

Josh had forgotten about his outburst. He was too busy looking the African-American girl with Sam and his sisters up and down. While Matt and his friends found this hilarious, some of the other customers close by didn't share the same humor. Some shushed the teenagers while others shot dirty looks. Hannah on the other hand had been completely embarrassed by her brother's machine gun mouth. "Josh! Please stop, you're going to get us kicked out. Again!" Hannah was just as close to her older brother the same as she was to Beth, but sometimes Josh had no filter between his mouth or thoughts. While going to the table, she hadn't noticed Mike with his phone in hand, returning from the restroom. Hannah didn't see the small collision come until she finally felt both hands placed on Mike's chest. "Oh my God! Mike... I-I didn't see you there. I'm sorry about that. How are you? Did the notes for AP English help with the test at all?" Hannah nervously adjusted her glasses, hair, and clothes to better her appearance, hoping Mike would notice her.

"Yeah, sure. It sucked, but I think I kicked it in the ass for the most part." He said. Mike didn't even bother to look up in Hannah's direction at all. He was so into his phone, most likely texting, that the world around him had become a last priority. Including Hannah's attempt at a conversation.

"That's good. But knowing you, you'll probably pass it with flying colors anyway." Hannah said, seating herself beside Ashley and Chris.

Beth took the time to introduce Josh to their newest addition. "Moriah, believe it or not, but this is my and Hannah's brother Josh. He might be the oldest, but he sure doesn't act like it."

"So you're the one who Matt keeps talking about. Nice to finally meet you." Josh went ahead and shook hands with the girl, taking in every second before she herself reluctantly pulled away. And even though it had been seconds after they shook hands, Josh felt he was yearning to hold her smaller hand in his larger one yet again. It just felt like such a perfect fit.

"Oh does he now? Speaking of which, we should sit down. My feet are killing me." Moriah indicated her point by lifting her left heel.

Sam, Beth, Hannah, and Moriah all retreated to the table in back where everyone was. With Josh taking his seat beside his closest friend Chris. Noticing the new girl seat beside her, the blonde in pigtails turned away from her conversation with the girl with black hair, as if mesmerized by Moriah's presence. The annoyance on her friend's face hadn't been concealed at all. She was more than likely pissed that this random girl had completely taken her blonde friend's attention away. Everyone else minus her politely waved at least. The blonde was the first to interrupt all introductions. "Wow. Those shoes are killer. The gauges are kind of over doing it in my opinion, no offense. But I'm not completely against your style. If you were to let me borrow your skirt and some other things, I'll be willing to work out some deals with you."

Moriah shrugged. "To each is own. It's my first time meeting you, so we'll see where this goes as time goes by. As long as you don't get on my bad side."

"Oh trust me, I have no interest in bringing misery to your life. So I guess that settles it. I say you've been officially accepted into our circle of friends. And now that you're considered a friend, you have _definitely_ got to make our next shopping trip. I'm Jessica Riley, but everyone just calls me Jess. And this is my best friend Emily." Jessica proudly and happily motioned to the well polished Asian girl, who sat with her legs crossed and nose literally up in the air as she gave the fakest smile she could muster. It became rather obvious who owned the title of pretentious bitch in Matt's group.

Emily on the other hand was far from being on the welcome wagon. Hell, she couldn't give a shit about introducing herself to this new girl or any other stragglers Sam and the twins decided to drag along with them. The only thing she was interested in was the store where Moriah got her shoes from. She took a light sip of her chai latte. "Nice of you to join us. Sam, Beth, and Hannah usually don't have every single random tag along. You must be quite the special one."

"I actually am in that case, thanks for asking. I'm Matt's cousin from Chicago, Moriah Holland. I'm sure he's mentioned me before."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh did he now? Maybe I missed that part of the conversation."

"Chicago huh? What made you come all the way out here to Toronto for your senior year?" Ashley questioned with a smile. She had even taken the time to place a book mark in the pages and devote her full attention to Moriah. As far as Ashley went, she was genuine when it came to learning information about new people. Unlike Emily who just probed for dirty details.

Which was why Matt intercepted the conversation. "Her parents insisted she spend her senior year focusing solely on preparing for college and spending more time at the dance studio. And lend me a hand with my classes so I can actually graduate on time." Matt explained very much composed and well thought out.

"That sounds cool. I always wanted to visit the states. I'm Ashley Brown." The redhead politely smiled.

The last boy with the blonde fohawk and glasses was the last to introduce himself. "And I'm Chris. Chris Hartley. I'm the cute one by the way."

Moriah, Same, and the others laughed despite Matt harshly palming his face. Josh's eyes went to the back of his head. Ashley's eyes went a little wide and her shoulders visibly stiffened. Moriah spoke before she could laugh anymore. "Thanks for the tip. But as of now I'm gonna play it safe and be single for awhile. _No_ dating. No matter how fine they are. Besides, I'm sure there's some other lucky lady who deserves you more than me."

Sam could've sworn that she noticed Josh's shoulders slump along with his facial expression. Come to think of it, he had been keeping his eyes trained on Moriah ever since they all arrived. And there was no denial that Moriah was a beautiful girl. Sam was especially close with the Washington family, always had been. She knew everything there was to know about the parents, Beth and Hannah, and Josh. Not to mention his demons he carried with him. _"I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up, only for them to be crushed. The last thing he needs is another relationship to flop on top of all his problems. But then again who knows. Maybe she might be just what he needs in his life."_ Sam thought as she sipped more of her mocha macchiato. She carried on conversing with everyone as they all sat bat, enjoyed their food and coffee, and welcomed Moriah Holland into their world.

Of all the people which Moriah automatically connected with in the group, it had been Josh, Mike, Chris, Ashley, Sam, and the twins. Even though she had just met Matt's friends, they were open and nice enough to where they made her feel as if she had known them for longer than thirty minutes. There were reservations about how she officially felt about Emily considering how cold and self absorbed she came off as, and Jess who seemed rather immature and two-faced. It hadn't been too long before Emily discourteously excused herself to the bathroom and even insisted Jess accompany her. _"Bye bitch. You can keep your ass in there for all I care."_ Moriah thought, her own steel gaze following Emily's as both teenage girls disappeared into the women's restroom. Sam and the others had been kind enough to invite her to hang out today - Moriah figured the least she could do was not create any unnecessary trouble and ruin the good.

Her immediate dislike of Emily was justifiable considering Emily did have all the tendencies that made her least liked to strangers. Josh had to give Moriah credit. Not many people stood up to Emily the way Moriah did. In his opinion it was bold and surprisingly hot. He gently patted her on the lower back, to reassure her. He kept his smile on his face, especially when he felt her jump against his hand knowing he got a reaction from her being touched. "If you're probably wondering, yes Emily is normally a bitch by nature to people she first meets. She's been that way before and will more than likely die with devil horns attached to her head. It'll wear your nerves raw in the beginning, but she'll warm up to you. And you'll do the same to her. For all we know, you two might become very close."

"Close? I'd only get close just so I can smack the shit out of that bitch. I barely know her and I already can't stand her ass." Moriah said. She rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her blueberry scone. First Brianna and now Emily? Apparently getting on someone's bad side didn't require a reasonable motive anymore.

"And the level of bitchiness most definitely cranks up when she's on the rag. Just a fair warning Moriah." Chris added, chuckling just before he high fived Josh. He himself would admit he wasn't a fan of Emily's poor attitude, but he did at the least consider her a friend.

Ashley on the other hand was disgusted with Chris' joke. Even if it was a joke made by Chris. She took a massive sip of water to hold down the sickness that dared to exit her throat. "You're just disgusting Chris. And while we're eating and drinking, can we _please_ not talk about Emily's menstrual cycle?"

Beth, who had been laughing as she pulled apart her muffin, was bold in discussing her feelings toward Emily. She nudged Chris playfully with a smile on her face. "I'd appreciate it if we just didn't talk about her at all. Just the thought of Emily as a person is nauseating. How someone can spawn a child so evil is beyond me."

"But her negative traits can all be covered by the fact that she's so fucking hot." Matt remarked. The snarky comment earned him laughter from Mike and Chris, but definitely not from the twins or Moriah.

"Matt I swear. If you ever date her, I'm disowning you." Moriah said looking between Matt and the direction Emily and Jess went. With a nice guy like her cousin and a bitch at heart like Emily, she figured Matt would only come as a convenience rather than a boyfriend.

On her way to the trash can, Moriah nudged Mike with her free elbow. She leaned down to his eye level and held the chocolate chip cookie he'd given her earlier. "Just so you know, you were never in hot water to begin with from what you said earlier. You didn't know Matt was my cousin, so it's all cool. In fact you actually earned brownie points just for getting me this. Keep it up and you and I will have a beautiful friendship."

Mike widely smiled before going back to sipping his coffee. It was good to know Moriah was fond of him already as she was him. She came back after getting some extra napkins, along with Jess and Emily returning as well. Jess very much interested to know more about Moriah while Emily half-heartedly kept up with the conversation.

 _"I guess I found a good reason to stay longer. Perhaps more reasons besides meeting new people."_ Moriah thought to herself as she studied Josh inconspicuously, smiling as he joked and laughed with Chris. She went back to speaking with Ashley as she sipped her own coffee.


	4. She's Worth The Chase

A/N: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's. Anyway you get the hint. I know I haven't updated and I deeply apologize for this. Having writer's block was one thing, but I want to remind you my first semester of nursing school was in spring. I've never been more flustered and swamped with school it just set me back with updating and revising my old stories.

Now that I picked up where I left off, you get a chance to see more of this story. Be sure to favorite, follow, and please leave reviews because I love to see your opinions. Thank you all and have a good day.

Peace, Love, Starbucks!

* * *

Moriah had been peacefully flying under the radar ever since settling in from her move to Toronto. The sudden changes had been rather difficult, but at least the world around her was finally at an ease again. The move turned into an ideal fresh start for the Chicago native. Living with her distant relatives had been more successful as compared to living with her own bickering parents. Unlike the latters, her aunt and uncle made communication a high priority, had a much healthier marriage, and were very involved in Matt and Moriah's personal and school lives. The Taylor's were now the ideal family - and Moriah was just the missing piece having found her place in their home.

As for Moriah's parents, they still managed to do their damage even from home. In addition to her relocating, they insisted that she begin attending weekly therapy sessions to assure there would be no further slip ups. And perhaps even consider placing dance on the back burner for senior year.

Her in need of therapy? And give up dance? Both her parents were long overdue for a few sessions themselves. If not for their negligent parenting, Moriah was certain she would've been less of a problem child. In the beginning the truancy, breaking curfew, and experimenting with drugs and alcohol were a desperate cry for attention. But shortly after it all just became comforting; just the same as being intimate with a boy. All Moriah ever wished to have was love and affection. She just went looking for it in all the wrong places such as Derek Yearly. But Derek was the least of her worries now that he was locked up for attempted murder and armed robbery.

Why couldn't her parents see they were the reason why everything went downhill? Or that children's main goals in life weren't solely set on humiliating and failing their parents? Her father was a workaholic, neurotic perfectionist while her mother was a competitive narcissist. The perfect ingredients needed to produce a teenage trouble maker.

Before the ridiculous conversation could continue any longer, Moriah slammed the kitchen phone down on the receiver. Neither parent had been listening as she could hear them over the phone, having turned on each other like rapid dogs. It was such a shame that her best fucking friend forever Rachel remained without her in Chicago. The freckled faced red head seemed to be the only one who had the ability to pull Moriah away from her distress. And although she was now with Jackson, sadly, there was still distance between the girls.

And the only solution to build happy memories would be to make new friends.

So when Matt relayed to her Josh's invitation to hang out at his house, she shocked him and herself by quickly announcing she would be attending. Why not? Being stuck at home wallowing in her own self-pity and hatred for her parents wouldn't resolve any problems. Nor would shunning herself away from socializing with people in her own age category. As terrified as she was to completely trust unfamiliar people, she was willing to give Matt's friends the benefit of the doubt. They were kind, sociable, fun, and each person carried a different personality. Besides, she needed to relax some and avoid her parents' phone calls more often.

Which is what led to her standing beside Matt on the Washington's front porch Friday afternoon, waiting in anticipation for someone to answer the door after knocking. Matt already had the night mapped out. Knowing the movie genre horror would be chosen, he would seat himself by Emily in hopes of her leaping into his arms for comfort. What bothered him more so than his plan failing was his cousin's antsy behavior.

"Did you have an extra cup of coffee for breakfast? You barely make a sound when I drag you around my friends. But today you're pumped up. What's the special occasion for the chipper mood?" Matt questioned, tightening his letterman jacket to avoid the brisk September winds blowing softly. After overhearing Moriah's recent phone conversation with her folks, her decision to leave the house was justified.

"Nothing special. I kept what you said in mind about making the effort to meet new people. Besides, we only have one senior year where we can have fun." Moriah said knocking again on the Washington's front door.

Just moments did Moriah smile to see the door finally opened, revealing an equally excited Josh. The eldest Washington wore a plain white T-shirt underneath a maroon checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Josh's choice of clothing had been a rather good call on Moriah's end as it gave her a gracious view of his pectoral muscles. "Matt! New girl! For a second I thought you were gonna pass up movie night." Josh greeted the cousins.

"No freaking way. We wouldn't miss it for the world. You got the grill on? I'll fire up some burgers and hot dogs for everyone." Matt suggested.

"Oh... Sorry to crush your hopes, but Mike already volunteered. He's almost finished out there anyway." Josh said. Better Mike than Matt on the grill anyway - only God and whoever fell victim to Matt's food knew he couldn't cook for shit. The eldest Washington sibling stepped aside to allow the two entry to his home. But he did remember an important note from basic manners. "Ladies first."

Moriah mischievously snickered as she allowed Josh to guide her in. Matt followed suit but with a small look of bitterness. "Such a gentleman. Maybe it's time you teach this one some manners." She motioned towards Matt. Surely he would be fine - taking playful verbal jabs at each other was their way of showing love. While Moriah gave Matt time to heal from his verbal smack down, she placed all her attention on the Washington's above million dollar home. Of all the homes she'd seen this had to be the most lavish one yet. "Wow. Josh this house is phenomenal."

"It's alright. We could thank my dad, but he's somewhere in LA sipping on expensive lattes and working. Again." Josh ended bitterly. He, Hannah, and Beth achieved wealth, power, and notoriety through their father's reputation, but their relationship with him paid the ultimate price. For Bob Washington career became main priority over his children their needs. Especially his son's additional need for psychiatric assistance and love. Something Josh was reminded of every time he came home and found a note he left them. Their mother was no better either.

"What does he do for work?" Moriah asked. She remembered to hang her jacket in the closet before venturing any further into the house. Her phone remained inside her clutch which was on her person.

Josh sighed. He truly distained speaking of his father to anyone. "Film director. Hey we should head to the back, yeah? Beth, Hannah, and Sam have been asking for you a lot."

"Oh cool. I'm gonna go say hi!" Moriah said full of excitement. It had been awhile since she felt completely prepared to be surrounded with people. And it honestly felt amazing. She pranced over toward the French doors leading to the backyard where faint voices could be heard.

"Moriah hold on a minute!" Matt had done all except toss Josh aside to grab Moriah before she could completely step into the backyard.

Just a second sooner she would've been caught, but he had been too late. As soon as she pushed aside the French doors opening to the backyard, Moriah had hastily stumbled into the backyard and came across the first and largest feature the Washington's backyard had to showcase: the pool.

Following her accident in Chicago, she hadn't dared to step foot anywhere near a pool, lake, or river. Especially not even going anywhere near the one in which she had almost drowned in. Moriah hadn't gone swimming or could even stand close to a pool or river without feeling an intense amount of panic overcome her. The pool was the only obstacle preventing her from properly greeting Sam, Beth, Hannah, and the some of the others seated beside it.

One moment she was in the company of her cousin and other great people, plus she felt safe. And then in a split second she was engulfed in a watery prison in a flashback. Suffocating. Clawing towards the surface. Reliving the night in which she had slipped away. Everything else around her ceased to exist. Even hearing Sam and the others call out her name for her attention.

"Moriah Holland! Get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug." Jess playfully instructed, standing from her the pool chair beside the grill. In her hands was a hot dog freshly plucked from the grill which Mike stood over. His cooking station was completed with the Washington's expensive outdoor kitchen under a pergola patio.

Taking a small break from his grilling duties, Mike began to approach Moriah standing beside the pool. "What's going on Chicago? I knew you couldn't stay away from this face. We're not starting the movie without my hug."

"With your breath problem, anyone would know better than to come into a biohazard zone." Chris joked from his position beside Ashley.

Mike placed a look of agitation on his face. Not that it damaged his ego, but it was a memory well forgotten from his perspective. "Go to hell Chris. That was once upon a time ago."

"Sixth grade. And if I can remember it was far from a fairy tale."

Without a proper warning, Mike swooped Moriah into an unannounced embrace. Thus causing the two to slowly inch toward the pool as he picked her up and swing her some in a playful manner. Moriah took Mike and everyone else by surprise as she pulled away from his embrace, looking flustered. Not knowing what he had done to cause such a disturbance, Mike had backed off with a look of hurt and confusion. "Hey. Take it easy there Chicago. Damn. Did I really forget to brush my teeth or something? I've never had a girl try to run away before."

By now everyone was very much alarmed and confused, well everyone save Matt and Josh who were the first to respond to Moriah once she stumbled away from Mike's grasp. Both boys were cautious upon surrounding her before quietly asking for her response. It was as if she froze in place. There hadn't been another word from her until she shoved through the French doors in a hasty exit. A concerned Ashley finally removed herself from her pool chair on the patio. "Moriah? Where are you going?"

Matt made an attempt to get his cousin, but she brushed past him. "I think I'm going to be sick Matt." Hand on her stomach, she walked back into the house desperately seeking a bathroom.

Following close behind her was Matt and a very confused Josh. Matt was already aware of her intensified phobia of water. But Josh, he had barely learned much of anything about Moriah. One second everything was going perfectly and then the next her jovial mood had disintegrated. It didn't take common sense or even a PhD in psychology to learn the obvious. Upon her introduction to the pool Moriah's given reaction was trembling, shortness of breath, and supposed nausea. He'd spent enough time in a psychiatrist's waiting room to see others affected by these problems.

"Moriah! Moriah wait-"

"Matt it's alright. I got her. Moriah hold up! Hey are y-" Josh made a grab for her shoulder, careful not to be too forceful or rough with her.

Not surprisingly she pulled away. "Don't touch me! Where the hell is the bathroom in here?" She asked Josh in frustration, tossing open random doors.

Without sparing a second glance, she hurried off in the direction Josh pointed her off to. She mentally berated herself for looking like such a fool before Matt and his friends. For snapping on Josh. All he had done was try to help and she pushed him away. She finally slipped into the bathroom on the downstairs level, locking the door and sliding down to the floor with her back against it.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! She just wanted to crawl under the covers of her bed and be magically removed from all existence.

She spent a good five minutes of dry heaving and deep breathing practices on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Just to allow the breakdown to pass in privately. Occasionally, Josh would check on her through the door only to be scolded in response. Once she finished, Moriah blew a few loose strands of hair from her face and tossed open the door. She jumped, cursing loudly when she collided with an unexpected Josh. "Holy shit! I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"It's nothing major. My stomach just feels a little off. Something must've not agreed with it." Moriah fabricated. Thankfully for her she could pull off lying with a straight face even under intense pressure.

Josh didn't hesitate to allow Moriah through. Seeing how flustered she appeared, he didn't wish to be standing in her way. Especially to catch her fist. "I got you some water. Want me to get Matt? Maybe he should take you home if you're not feeling up to movie night." Although it would truly be disappointing, better she be home if she were ill.

"No." She took the glass and sipped some water down. "It's no big deal. Nothing came up. I just felt a little nauseous, that's all. I fucked up by letting Matt cook breakfast." Moriah lied again.

The lie earned a snicker from Josh. "Between you and me and I know the feeling. Hannah is a sweetheart, but eating her cooking is like being on Fear Factor. But nothing beats whatever Matt produces in the kitchen."

"Um... yeah. Can we just head back now?" She hadn't meant for the comment to be disrespectful to Josh. The only person she felt agitation towards was herself for allowing her fear to overcome her.

She feigned a smile upon being greeted with a warm smile from Sam and Matt. "There you are. We thought we were gonna have to take you home. Are you feeling any better?" The blonde was asked with genuine concern. Sam hadn't lied when she stated that. Her keys were jumbled in her hands as if she were prepared to pull her car up the driveway.

The African-American teenager waved a hand in Sam's direction. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Sam. Please, there's no need to worry about me. I don't want to be the one to spoil the movie night."

The blonde nodded in obvious understanding. "That's the least of our problems. Missing one of many wouldn't be the end of the world. As long as you feel up to it, that's what matters most."

"No need to cancel now. I'm fine."

Hovering beside Sam was Matt. Playing the part of the concerned family member, he immediately rushed over to quickly inspect his younger cousin. "Cut the bullshit Moriah. Are you really OK?" He asked dropping a hint.

"I'm fine Matt. Damn." Moriah discreetly hinted back. Soon afterward, Mike joined them in the kitchen with the hot dogs and hamburgers all grilled and prepared to eat. Following him were the others, all wearing looks of concern for Moriah. Knowing there would be questions she had to be quick on her feet again. "And I will be as long as I don't eat another one of your experiments."

The smart assed comment earned laughs from everyone except for Matt of course. Hell, even Emily found herself finding humor in Moriah handing down Matt's verbal smack down. Even though she didn't completely like the new girl. "Shit! I thought it was just me. Sorry Matt, but the girl's got a point. You're better off trying out for the NFL than Hell's Kitchen."

"Fuck you Moriah." Matt smirked playfully, holding up both middle fingers toward his cousin. This was typical of his younger cousin. Even in a poor moment she still managed to make others happy and content.

"You know I love you Matt."

The linebacker sighed. "Yeah. I have to remind myself."

Now that Moriah was comfortable again, everyone gladly picked up where they left off in the beginning. While going through their movie selections, everyone fate and ell into comfortable conversation amongst each other to help pass up the time. They all discussed various topics ranging from school, post-graduation plans for college, or just hilarious stories that helped them all become more acquainted with their new friend. Their genuine concern for her wellbeing earlier soon allowed their newest friend to become more verbal regarding her own past. Moriah gladly revealed some details revolving around school, dance, and her personal hobbies. She didn't leave out the wild stories that had everyone in tears from laughing so hard.

Even Emily dropped the everlasting bitch face long enough to snicker when Moriah recalled some of her and Rachel's adventures back in Chicago.

Once the time came to settle on a movie the genre was as anticipated - horror. Pet Sematary won by the popular vote for the first flick. Much to the chagrin of Emily and Jess. All girls except for Sam, Moriah, and Beth continuously leapt throughout the movie's duration as the night went on. And much to Matt's dismay, the arms Emily kept leaping into were Mike's. She and Hannah endlessly competed for the latter's attention through the whole horror movie marathon. By the time the credits rolled for the second film, From Dusk Til Dawn, it was barely past midnight. As much as Josh wished for the day to never end, it was late and his friends were all prepared to call it a night and catch much needed sleep. He watched defeated as everyone all bid their farewells before hopping in their vehicles and peeling away into the night. The last out the house were Matt and Moriah, whom Beth and Hannah bid their farewells to before heading to bed themselves.

With the others gone Josh decided to kill some time by cleaning and listening to music. It wasn't until he tossed his shoes into the closet by the foyer did he find Moriah's leather jacket. He assumed they left already, so he bounded up the stairs towards Beth's room. "Better tell Beth to call her because I don't have Moriah's number." He muttered.

Then the front door flew open, following the faint sound of footsteps disturbing the quiet. Josh hadn't been completely alarmed as the footsteps only belonged to Moriah, having revealed her identity under the well-lit foyer beside the staircase. "Or maybe not." He mumbled lowly. Josh rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he took a few steps down the stairs. He finally met eyes with her upon making it halfway upstairs.

"Um hi… again. I was actually about to have Beth call you. Your jacket is still hanging up in the closet. Oh, and be sure to text her when you both get home safe or it'll be a never ending bitchfest for me." Josh joked lightheartedly.

Moriah nodded silently. Without any words she went where Josh directed her and retrieved the jacket. Seeing his mission was now complete, Josh bid her farewell before heading back up the stairs. He looked back confused when she called out to him.

"Josh wait. I guess I just… what I wanted to say was… I shouldn't have popped off on you the way I did earlier. You were only trying to help and I wasn't exactly pleasant to deal with. I was mad wrong for disrespecting you in your home. I came to say thanks for earlier. It meant a lot. But most importantly that I am sorry. I truly am." Moriah wholeheartedly admitted with a look of guilt.

She came back into his house just to apologize. Some people don't even like to admit they're in the wrong. Damn. This girl just kept impressing him more and more. "Oh yeah. It's no big deal. Really. When the parents are away this is the party pad. And it just goes against the rules for anyone to be miserable in the party pad."

A small smile came across her face. At least he was earning some small brownie points with his lively personality.

"And don't worry. When I decide to throw a killer rager, it won't be a pool party. Even the heated pool and hot tub will be off limits." Josh then said. Upon his mentioning of the pool her smile dropped. Shit. He should've just left it there and they both parted ways for the night.

"How did you know I was afraid of the pool? Oh God. Matt didn't say anything did he?" Moriah inwardly panicked. She looked between Josh and the driveway visible with the door wide open. The driveway in which Matt sat absentmindedly in his vehicle listening to music. Josh actually felt his heart shatter when he heard a muffled whimper escape from her trembling lips.

Indirectly causing a second meltdown was not his intention.

He came down the stairs with his hands up, wrapping around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Before the poor girl could fly into panic mode again, he stopped her from fleeing his home to hear him out. "No! No, I just kind of took a wild guess that something had been triggered. Probably something you'd rather not talk about. I get it, you're embarrassed to say you're scared of the water. But I can assure you I don't pass judgment. In fact, none of us do. I assure you this will be a sworn secret between us. I promise I won't tell anyone. Only you can when you decide to talk it someday." Josh finished.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Hey wait. How did you know what to look for? The signs in people with phobias. What are you a future psych major or some shit?" Moriah asked. She placed her clutch under her arm.

"Or some shit. See I have this… friend who is dealing with some very intense problems. You know, hearing and seeing things that aren't real. Ever since he was a kid it's been a huge problem. His parents are so busy, so his psychiatrist has become like the nanny for him. Leaving voicemails hounding him about his meds. He has friends, but only those who understand have an understanding of what it's like. All he wants is to be happy and... reminded he's not alone. It's been a shitty road for him, you know?" Josh finished. He hadn't intended to reveal his own dark history, but if it was through this "friend" then technically it wasn't exactly admitting to her he had problems too. Hell, he put on such a straight face through the tale Moriah just bought it.

The response to his somewhat falsified story on his "friend" earned a gasp from Moriah. She had to have a moment of silence to let the story really sink in. It seemed as if the story really touched her. "Oh my God. That's just so awful. Well thank God for you and his psychiatrist or else things would've been much worse. You're a great guy Josh. You really are."

Josh asked questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know you and Matt were already friends, but I wouldn't mind if we became friends too. Did Beth ever give you my number?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He shook his head while trying to battle the smile that threatened to cross his face.

She motioned for Josh to pull out his phone, to which he complied. He watched as Moriah dialed in the digits and hand the phone back with a grin on her face. This was like a dream come true – to have the girl he wanted to offer her phone number. Even if the first page of their story begun as friends, a positive beginning was better to cherish than nothing at all.

Playfully biting her lip, Moriah stepped toward Josh and jokingly pinched him on the shoulder. "What? You think I'm playing you with a fake number? Go ahead. Call it."

And he did that. And just like that, her phone rung throughout the foyer of his house. There on Josh's own phone flashed the number she provided him with on the paper.

"So, here's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Friends?"

"Hell yeah. Friends." Josh said, with a big grin on his face. Little did Moriah Holland know, she had just turned this day into his best one yet.

Both teens were started by the series of honking coming from the driveway. Followed by Matt screaming his cousin's name. The small development of Josh and Moriah's newfound friendship completely caused him to forget about Matt waiting in the driveway for her. The cock blocking son of a bitch. As much as he wished to harm his friend for spoiling the moment, he had to thank him for bringing her in the first place. "Saved by the horn. You better get going before he chews the both of us out."

"Who Matt? He knows better than to try me. Maybe I'll pop him in the head a few times for you. Thanks for the movie night. Goodnight Josh." After waving, she jogged out the house and over towards Matt's vehicle where she hopped in. And there from his front porch Josh watched them until the brake lights were no longer visible in the darkness. As soon as they finally disappeared, he closed the front door in a haze.

Smile on his face and back against the frame of the door, Josh muttered dreamily. "Wow."

"Josh? Is that you?" Hannah's meek voice came from above on the stairs. She peered over the railing with curiosity, adjusting her glasses on her face. "What was the honking all about? The last thing we need is the neighbors complaining again."

He looked up where his sister stood above him. "Yeah. Moriah left her jacket. I was just getting it to her."

"Oh. Well, I'm about head to bed. Goodnight." And with that Hannah disappeared, followed by the sound of her bedroom door quietly shutting.

Josh bid Hannah a goodnight as well before retreating to his own room. He yanked his clothes off in his bathroom en suite, tossed them in the hamper, and hopped in the shower. As the warm water rushed down his body, all he did in the moment was replay his favorite portions of the day repeatedly. Especially his and Moriah's private talk. The moment had been so intimate and gave him butterflies. Josh rarely ever got butterflies. Only unless it was a girl he truly cared and not another hookup. He must've stared at her name and number on his phone until his eyes fell heavy with sleep and he succumbed to exhaustion. He couldn't wait to see her again. She was definitely worth the chase.


End file.
